


Special Day

by UmbraTsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraTsuki/pseuds/UmbraTsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wants to celebrate the day that he calls "Kageyama and Hinata's Special Day!" Kageyama realizes he wants more than friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Day

“Kageyama!!”

Just as he arrived at school, Kageyama Tobio heard someone shouting for him from across the street. This someone, of course, was Hinata Shouyo: his energetic, annoying, and loud volleyball teammate. With a sigh, Kageyama waited briefly for the other, ready to reprimand him for beginning to cause a disturbance so early in the morning. How could he have so much energy in the first place? Instead, he ended up stunned from what the boy had to say.

“Today’s our special day!” The orange haired boy smiled brightly, jumping up and down a few times. “Just the two of us!”

“What are you saying?”

“It’s the tenth day of the ninth month!” Hinata declared, his chest puffed out. He seemed proud to be pointing that out. “You know, our jersey numbers—" He pointed at himself first, then at Kageyama. “Ten, nine!”

“That’s stupid,” Kageyama sighed, turning to head into the school. He didn’t have time for this kind of messing around. _Our special day? Sounds ridiculous._ It was no surprise that Hinata would be the one to come up with that kind of thing. Their jersey numbers were just numbers. They weren’t anything important that would demand some kind of celebration day. Plus… Hinata made it sound like some kind of lovey-dovey couple thing. Clearly, they weren’t a couple.

“Hey!” The other boy ran in front of him, stopping Kageyama from walking again. A pout occupied his face, some kind of attempt at making Kageyama feel guilty. The worst thing was, it always worked, at least a little bit. He would never admit to that, though. “It’s not stupid! It’s really our special day!” Hinata waved his arms, speaking so surely. “So! Today, let’s eat lunch together, okay? We’ll eat on the roof!” A grin took the place of the pout that had previously been there. “Don’t forget!!”

“Fine.” Though he was hesitant, Kageyama decided to agree. It wouldn’t hurt. Hinata seemed really invested in this.

“Yay!!” Hinata’s grin spread wider. At that moment, a weird sensation ran through Kageyama’s body, something that happened often if he looked at the other’s face too much. “And we’ll call it Kageyama and Hinata’s Special Day! Okay?” Before giving any chance to respond, Hinata ran off toward the building. He stopped right before entering the doors and shouted again at his teammate. “See you at lunch!!”

With another sigh, Kageyama started toward his own class. Extra time with the idiot? What a bother. But he supposed it would be better than disappointing Hinata.

Regardless of how annoying Hinata was, Kageyama cared about him. Being teammates, that could only be expected, right? 

~~~

“You came!! I’m so glad!” The orange-haired boy greeted Kageyama right at the door when he exited to the roof. Still grinning, as usual. “I didn’t want to celebrate our special day alone!”

“I said I’d come, didn’t I?” Kageyama said, walking with the boy toward a vacant area of the roof. “Stop calling it our special day, though.” His stomach tightened, and he had to refrain from snapping at the other. “It’s just another day.”

“But it’s a special daaaay!” The pout returned to Hinata’s face, but it was soon replaced by a smile. “I even brought us some candies!” He reached into his bag and took out a handful of what seemed to be lemon and strawberry candies. Kageyama recognized these— they were from the candy shop just down the street from the school. Hinata must have gotten them that morning. Considering how much the boy loved sweets... he had probably eaten half of what he bought already.

“Hey, aren’t you going overboard? You’re acting like we’re a couple or something.”

At this, Hinata’s face glowed a slight shade of pink. “W-well, I’m just trying to celebrate our day! It’s special!” His fingers curled into fists as he spoke, all of his energy going into his words. He really believed what he was saying. He kept repeating it over and over. What made this so special to him?

“Whatever, idiot.” There was no arguing, was there? Shrugging it off, Kageyama pulled out his lunch. Hinata’s actions were beyond him. Just like usual. “But just so you know, I’m not celebrating. I’m having lunch with you because we’re friends. That’s all.”

“Yeah, I know...” Hinata’s tone seemed almost disappointed, as if he expected more. But why would he?

They were just teammates, after all.

~~~

After school, Hinata managed to find Kageyama again. “Hey, Kageyamaaaaa!!” The boy shouted down the hallway, just as the taller teen was leaving his classroom.

Kageyama shot a glare down toward the orange-haired boy. Did he _really_ have to so obnoxiously shout his name? The boy nearly ran down the hallway, claiming his place beside his friend in a matter of seconds. His cheeks were slightly flushed. Probably because of all the energy he just wasted. A teacher was calling out from somewhere down the hallway, but Hinata wasn’t listening a single bit. He focused on his teammate instead.

“Hey, can we hang out today?” He begged, tugging on the end of his teammate’s sleeve. “For our special day! We can celebrate more!” A few students nearby snickered a bit, overhearing the conversation. Hinata was oblivious, but Kageyama noticed. He felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks.

“Idiot, I told you to stop saying that,” Kageyama turned away from him, once again avoiding direct eye contact. He started down the hallway, keeping a pace with which he knew Hinata could keep up. “We can hang out, but it’s nothing special. Just the usual, right? You want me to throw you some tosses?” They often did that after school. Some extra volleyball practice whenever they didn’t have full club practices. This was one of those days. It wasn’t unusual for Hinata to ask for tosses, but he normally didn’t ask _this_ way.

“A-actually, I was thinking...” Hinata tugged at the end of his shirt and cleared his throat before continuing. He seemed rather fidgety. Another unusual thing. "Maybe after we do that, we could hang out more together...? Not just the tosses, today! It’s our — "

“‘Special day,’ yeah, whatever,” Kageyama cut him off before he could say more. If he kept running his mouth, people would definitely suspect something. He already heard the snickering and whispers earlier. He wasn’t sure how much more he could handle hearing those words, either. Every time Hinata mentioned it, he felt something weird in his stomach. “We’re practicing first.” When he glanced over and saw that the smaller boy’s face still contained a disappointed expression, he figured that he needed to elaborate further. “Yes, we can do something else afterward.”

“Yay! Thank you, Kageyama!!” A grin returned to Hinata’s face, and his energy picked up again. “Let’s go!”

 _What is this...?_ Kageyama wondered, his brow creasing while he thought about it. It was weird. The whole day, hanging out more. It felt like something he’d wanted to do for a long time, despite not having realized that before. They were just friends. But...

What if he wanted more?

~~~

“Alright, this is the last toss, Hinata.” Normally, the boy would be disappointed at those words. He always seemed eager to continue practice. They’d go for hours on end, often, the boy begging for “one last toss” over and over again. This time, however, Kageyama heard not a single complaint. Instead, the boy seemed almost more excited than he had been before.

“Okay! Toss it to me!!”

When the toss flew toward Hinata, the boy spiked it easily, sending it straight to the ground beyond the net. It was a perfect spike— of course, they had no one opposing them, so it wasn’t difficult to spike without fail.

“What are we doing, then?” Kageyama asked this while he retrieved the volleyball. It was Hinata’s own volleyball— the one he used every time for their one-on-one practice. He’d received it as a gift from his mom when he started on the team at Karasuno, or something like that.

“Let’s go eat somewhere!” The smaller teammate grinned as usual, his energy seemingly boundless despite how much they’d practiced.

“Isn’t that something lovers do? Like, a date?” Though he said this because he wanted to make sure they were going as friends, Kageyama felt his face warm up a bit at the thought. What was this? Hinata was his friend. His teammate. But today, with all his talk about how it was their “special day,” the orange-haired ball of energy managed to get Kageyama thinking about all kinds of other things.

“No, no! It doesn’t have to be,” Hinata murmured the last bit, tugging at the end of his shirt again. “Friends can do that, too. And it’s our special day! So we should celebrate, shouldn’t we?” Nodding at his own words, he looked very sure of himself. “We can get yakiniku!”

“That costs way too much.” When he saw the disappointed look on Hinata’s face, Kageyama immediately regretted turning down that offer. But they really needed to find somewhere cheaper, right? “Sorry.” _Shit,_ he thought, racking his brain for another place they could go. Surely they could find some alternative? “Let’s go to that café near Karasuno instead.”

“Okay!” Hinata easily agreed, nodding his head up and down eagerly.

Somehow… he was cute.

~~~

“Soooo, are you enjoying our special day?” Hinata’s face rested on his hand, and he stared at Kageyama from across the table.

Kageyama nearly spat out his drink. Damn, he looked cute. “I told you, stop calling it that.” For most of the day, he’d been able to avoid directly looking at Hinata’s face too much. But now that they were in a café, sitting across from each other… he didn’t want to look, but it was hard to resist. That stupid face— it made him feel… different. Different than usual. He always tried to avoid looking at Hinata too much.

“Why?”

The question caught him slightly off-guard. He’d been telling Hinata to stop saying stuff like that, but Hinata hadn’t questioned it.

“Don’t you think it sounds weird?” Kageyama responded, deliberately looking anywhere but at the orange-haired boy’s face. His entire body felt much too warm. “People are going to think we’re dating.”

“Is it that bad?” Hinata spoke quietly when he asked, but the other managed to hear him.

 _It’s not,_ Kageyama wanted to say. But wait— why not? It _was_ bad, wasn’t it? No one should think they were dating. They were just friends, after all. Friends, teammates— not dating. 

“Yes,” Kageyama answered, though saying this made him feel terrible, suddenly. What was going on? “We’re not dating, so...”

“People can think what they want though, can’t they?” The orange-haired boy shrugged. “We’ll still be just friends, no matter what they think!”

“Maybe I don’t want that,” the taller boy said, not thinking about his words. When he realized what he just said, he felt frozen in place, suddenly. His palms began to sweat a bit. “I don’t want them to think that, I mean. Plus…” Why not be honest? What was stopping him? “You’re also confusing _me_.” Finally, Kageyama looked again at Hinata’s face, catching a confused expression this time. “Don’t act like we’re more than friends if we’re not.”

“What are you saying...?” Hinata asked. “There’s nothing wrong with it, right? I mean… wouldn’t you tell me if it bothers you?”

“That’s what I’m telling you right now, idiot.” Breathing out heavily, Kageyama narrowed his eyes at his teammate. “I don’t want to have to _act_ like we’re more than friends.”

“So.. you want me to stop.” Realization seemed to hit, finally. But… Kageyama doubted that Hinata was understanding fully.

“Not necessarily,” he admitted. He felt his body warm up even more, and he had to take a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t want it to be an act… but I don’t want it to stop.”

“What in the world are you saying, then? It makes no sense!”

“It does make sense.”

“Does not! Just say what you mean, stupid Kageyama! You’re confusing. If you want me to stop, then just—”

“I _like_ you, Hinata.”

Silence enveloped the two of them immediately afterward, Hinata’s eyes growing wide in shock. His face turned bright red— almost as red as the hue Kageyama felt probably covered his entire face. _Say something,_ he begged silently. Would Hinata hate him for that? Would they stop getting along? He didn’t want that. He wanted to keep playing volleyball with Hinata… with the whole team. But Hinata was silent.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama muttered before standing up. He took one last look at the boy, then walked out of the café. He couldn’t stay there. Not without even a bit of a reaction from Hinata. What was he supposed to think? He’d never say a word of this again, that he promised himself. It was embarrassing. Kageyama Tobio had just confessed to the most annoying teammate he had. The idiot that he had feelings for.

He was about to cross the street to head home when he heard an idiotic voice shouting his name.

“Kageyama!!” Hinata, just stepping out of the café, shouted as loudly as he could. Many passersby turned their heads to look, but Hinata ignored them. He saw Kageyama standing on the street corner and rushed to catch up.

This time, Kageyama noticed, the boy was out of breath. Weird. There was hardly any distance between the street corner and the café’s entrance — the boy had so much energy after volleyball practice, yet _this_ was what caused him to pant so heavily? More than that, Kageyama noticed how quickly his own heart was beating. He could hardly breathe.

“I like you too, stupid,” the smaller boy declared. He held his hands in fists at his sides and stared up at his darker haired teammate. “I thought... you really must hate the idea of dating, right? That you don’t want anyone to think that...” Tears began filling his eyes, and he couldn’t help but cry a bit. “But I liked the idea. I always have.”

“Idiot,” Kageyama responded, pulling Hinata into an embrace. He thought of how alone he’d been just a few months before. Now, they were here. The boy’s body was warm against his, and it provided him an odd sense of comfort. Like he finally found something he needed. That was true, wasn’t it? “I didn’t want you to make me think I could have something beyond my reach.” Was that really it? He couldn’t think of any other explanation. “But... I guess I was wrong about it being out of reach.”

“Yeah, you’re stupid,” Hinata sniffed, but he started to smile a bit. “You’re stupid, Kageyama.”

“Shut up, idiot,” Kageyama replied. Then, after a few moments, he spoke again. “Thanks for the special day.”

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded, then showed Kageyama the grin that gave him the weird feeling for which he now had a name. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea when I realized that 09/10 was coming up-- so I hopped on my laptop right away to write it!  
> Thank you to Ames and Erynn, who read over the first draft to give some tips.
> 
> This is dedicated to my rl Hinata-- Sky. Thank you for being that something I needed!
> 
> I plan to make a second part to this on KageHina day pt. 2 (10/09)... stay tuned!  
> EDIT: obviously didn't make the second part, but still considering it. Feel free to harass me into it.


End file.
